epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Epic Rap Battles Of History Steve vs Mr Game and Watch 2
Yea, I decided to make this...ok I've actually been making this for the last 2 months and forgot to finish it, but I finished it, so enjoy ^_^ Battle Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV8v80Bx9NU (starts at 0:04) (Steve is building a house in his newly generated World) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY (Steve Then sees a Portal he's never seen Before) STEVE! (He gets close to the Portal and then Someone comes out of it) VS! (Steve then sees the person that came out....and he can't believe who he sees) MR GAME AND WATCH! (Mr Game and Watch sees Steve and has a few things to say) BEGIN! (Starts at 0:20) MrG&W verse FOR FUCKS SAKE! Out of all the mobs I've ran into, I can tell You suck the most! And I should know, that portal I went through brought me to hell with Giant Ghost. I've been in so many different places, I swear I've been everywhere, I'm tired of this stupid little land that's always full of squares! Look at you, still derpy eyed I see, i guess that won't go away, And when it comes up to my raps, you're gunna be waiting for the latest update. This won't be different from the last battle, I will still end up with supreme, Just remember, it's not safe to mess with Nintendo Gaming history. Steve verse 1 oh please, Gaming History? You were just used as the model, My game is made for all ages, Nintendo even stopped getting used by toddlers. Try to get a 9 on this Hammer Time, but I would stop if I were you, Pixelated character my ass, you were even made round in Super Smash Bros 2. Ill Creep behind you, blow you up with Rhymes, just to see you never respawn, Your rap flow is starting to act like your popularity, It gone! Where do you think this was going? you always starting drama, And how do you expect to beat me when I burn you worse than lava. MrG&W verse 2 you're just gunna sit back, play your Game and Watch yourself lose, There's no way you'll win this rap, it doesn't matter what Mode you choose. You can't beat me, you see, it's an impossibility, You wanna Try Me? You creeping won't do shit to my TNT. This battle will be The End of you, you won't have aNether chance, You're looking a bit confused there, it seems my words are to advanced. I'm basically just a short Enderman, cause starting now I'm stealing this rap, And this time I've got the upper hand, cause now you're in my Redstone trap. (MrG&W presses a button which has pistons make a hole below Steve, he then falls into lava) Steve Ahhhhgggg (Steve was burnt to a crisp by Mr Game and Watch) MrG&W Well, that settles that, time to g- what!)'' (Steve then come out of the lava) MrG&W That's impossible, how! (Steve pupils then disappear, showing its Herobrine) Herobrine verse 1 Game and Watch, Fight me! I'll Bite thee, I hit harder than Lightning! I'm too frightening, do you really think you can Smite me? Please enlight me. You'll be down on your knees, begging me please, Asking me to seize, and spare the guy that doesn't have a real series? I'm the Hero on this rap, no one will ever bring me defeat, My raps are enchanted, I got level 100 badassery. Ill give you some credit, and not the ones they just put in your machine, You have some skill, but you can't beat me in the land where you can do anything! (They are both then consumed in a white light) WHO WON WHOS NEXT I've already decided MOTHAFUCKAS EPIC *Creeper explosion* RAP *8-bit jumping sound* BATTLES *A pickaxe is heard breaking cobblestone* OF *An 8-bit hammer attack is heard* HISTORY! Who won? Steve and Herobrine Mr Game and Watch Category:Blog posts